Valentine Suprise : Momo
by Espada15
Summary: The second fanfic of this series, I was originally going to do Lala before Momo, but I felt like doing this one first. Lemons/oneshot MomoXRito


**The 2nd fanfic in the Valentine Suprise series is here, here you go!**

* * *

"Rito, time for school." said a voice. Rito's eyes shot open he knew that voice to well.

"Momo what are you doing in my bed, this time completely naked." Rito said as he turned and faced her. She looked gorgeous to him, sure she was smaller than Lala but that didn't stop his perverted thoughts from sprouting in his mind. He wanted to touch her and make her feel special. And lets say that the thoughts were obvious on his face.

"Oh your thinking about me like this aren't you you little fox." Momo said turning her head and blushing. Rito snapped back into reality and soon as he found out that Momo knew what he was thinking, he started blushing more than Momo knew possible.

"No no that's not it." he said, he knew there was no denying it.

"Whatever, Rito." she said her tail stroked under his chin. Rito looked at the calendar, it was Valentine's Day. He groaned, the only thing he would expect probably would lead to him groping a girl by accident which then would lead to either a slap in the face or if it was Yami, being attacked by fists or dragon heads. So, he got dressed and went down to the kitchen where he saw Momo and Lala already eating breakfast. Rito sat down and started eating when he noticed that Momo was looking at him like she was lovestruck.

All Momo could think about was Rito and how cute he would be without any clothes, then she noticed that Rito saw her staring at him. She quickly turned her head blushing, again and she finished her breakfast. Lala soon finished then Rito. "Well, see you Momo and Mikan." said Rito as he and Lala left for school. Lala and Rito made it to school with enough time for every girl that he was friends with to give him their chocolate.

"Here Rito, these are for you." said Risa as she, Haruna, Kotogawa, Run, and Lala handed him their chocolates. Then the bell rang and the day went rather slowly for Rito. All he could think about was why Momo kept looking at him like she would die without him. Then he started daydreaming of her naked again in his bed. He was snapped back into reality when he heard the bell ring to break. "Rito are you ok? You have been out of it all day so far?" asked Risa waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said getting up he noticed that Lala was talking with someone on her phone. He had a feeling that it was Momo for some reason when he tried to listen in on the conversation.

_Phone: "So Lala can I sleep with Rito tonight, just this one day."_

_Lala: "I guess so, would you like me to lock the door so he can't get out too." _she grinned.

_Phone: "Yes do that too, well that was it."_

_Lala: "Alright then, bye little sis." _

Rito turned bright red, he knew he was being setup, oh well it would lead to great results, hopefully. After hearing the conversation, the bell rang which started class again. Soon as the bell rang some hours later Rito got up only to have his face run right into Lala's breasts. Lala smiled at Rito and took his face out of her breasts and just walked away to his house. This at first confused Rito for about 5 minutes before he just decided to ignore it and went home. When he got home he noticed that everyone was gone but Lala and Momo. Lala came from the kitchen with Momo by her side.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Rito looking at Lala then Momo.

"They are all out shopping and they won't be back til around 9:30." answered Momo. They went into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Lala sat to the right of Rito and Momo sat to the left of Rito. She had some type of perfume on and it smelled incredible to him. At this rate it would drive him crazy in 10 minutes. Momo grinned, she knew that they perfume that she put on would make him crazy for her by the time they went to sleep.

"I'll go make dinner, Momo." Lala murmered as she got up and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Momo with Rito. Momo moved closer to Rito, increasing his need for her.

"Um, Momo you smell nice, did you put on some perfume?" Rito asked looking into Momo's eyes. Momo leaned closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek. This made him go crazy, the kiss at first schocked him. Then he kissed her on the lips, earning him a giggle from her. She put her hand on his face, it was cold but Rito liked the touch. He went to kiss her again but she put her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Why don't we go finish this in private, like my room." Momo whispered in his ear seductively which made Rito blush. "Lala, Rito and I are going to be in my room!" Momo yelled into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Lala smilled looking at Momo, then turning back to the food that she was making. Rito and Momo went inside her room.

"Now where were we?" smilled Momo as she fell on top of Rito who then landed on her bed. She put her hands on his face and kissed him again. "The perfume is working." Momo thought as she felt Rito grab her butt. "Eeep!" she wasn't expecting that, yet. Rito after hearing that noticed what she was wearing, a small skirt and a tank top. Then he looked down and he saw two little bumps on her shirt where her breasts were, so she wasn't wearing a bra, less work for him later. Rito smiled as he heard her.

Rito kissed Momo as he moved his hands through her pink hair. His tounge asked for entrance into Momo's mouth, and she allowed him to do so. Their tounges wrestled and Rito felt like he had been missing out on something whenever a girl flirted with him. He didn't care anymore. They both stopped to breathe and Momo began to take off Rito's shirt. Rito soon started doing the same for Momo's shirt as well. Momo's hand roamed his chest and she kissed along the side of his neck. Rito then grabbed one of Momo's breasts and started massaging it causing her to moan. He could feel her nipples hardening and he continued to massage her breast while he went and started to suck on the other causing her to moan even more. He soon went to the other nipple and sucked on it while massaging the other breast. Momo got up and started to take off his pants. She saw the buldge under his boxers and Rito took off her skirt revealing her pink panties. Momo took off his boxers and saw his member. This was the first one that she had seen before, but she instinctively put her mouth down on it and started sucking on his member. Rito started groaning and he put his hands on her head and started bobbing her head up and down. Momo started to massage his balls causing him to groan even more.

Soon Rito reached his climax and spilled his seed in her mouth, and Momo had enough time to get off of Rito before he got on top he and was kissing her down her body. He soon reached her panties which were now wet and he took them off. He saw her womanhood and put a finger in her and started thrusting it in and out. Momo moaned and bucking her hips. Rito soon inserted a second and a third finger which caused Momo to buck her hips even more. "Rito I think I'm cumming!" Momo yelled as she reached her climax. Rito licked his fingers clean and put his tounge inside her causing her to jump a little and she pushed his head down as he licked her causing her to reach her climax again. He lapped up her juices and kissed her again, Momo tasted a faint taste of herself.

"All right Rito, its my turn." she said seductively as she put her pussy over his member and she crashed down on his member and she stopped and waited for the pain to go away before she continued. Rito thrusted into her while she crashed onto him. Then he stopped, earning him a death glare from Momo. He laid her down on her back and sreaded her legs apart. Then her thrusted into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Harder ... faster." Momo moaned.

"You're tight, Momo." Rito said thruting harder into her. Momo started moaning his name as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Rito could feel that he was going to reach his climax soon and he thrusted as fast as he could go into Momo.

"Rito I'm cumming Ahhh!!!" Momo yelled as she felt her muscles tighten around Rito's member. Rito reached his climax at the same time shooting his seed into her. Rito fell ontop of Momo exhausted. Momo kissed him and looked him in the eyes."I love you Rito. And that was great we need to do that more often." she commented playing with his hair.

"Yes we do." he added putting the covers over them both. They fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
